I'll Make You Fall to Me
by phoelfish
Summary: sungmin si yeoja biasa aja yg gak punya idola cowok ketemu kyuhyun si idol yg lagi naik daun. sungmin jalan2 sama kyuhyun. trs gmn dong? baca aja deh! kyumin gender switch. CHAPTER 3 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

annyeong! kali ini aku bawa kyumin lagi. hehehe. review ya chingu. kalau ada yg review brarti ada yg minat, ntar ni epep aq lanjutin.

cast : Kyuhyun

min hyuk wook chul!girl

rate : K+

disclaimer : saya cuma berhak atas story ini aja. tapi, donghae resmi suami saya. hoho

First meet ~bad impression~

Sore hari di musim semi yang indah. Tidak ada yang lebih nyaman kecuali berkumpul dengan sahabat dengan ditemani es krim favorite masing-masing. Dan obrolan yang menyenangkan tentang artis idola. Seperti para yeoja ini.

"Entah kenapa semakin hari Lee Donghae itu semakin tampan." Eunhyuk membuka pembicaraan yang selalu tidak jelas dengan Ryeowook dan Sungmin dengan memuji aktor sekaligus penyanyi favoritnya.

"Yesung juga tidak pernah berhenti membuatku melting gara-gara bariton seksinya itu." Giliran Ryeowook memuji penyanyi idolanya.

"Aku selalu berharap Lee Donghae jadi pacarku." Kali ini pembicaraan ngelantur Eunhyuk langsung dapat jitakan gratis dari Sungmin.

"Yak! Wae? Memang tidak boleh aku bermimpi?" protes Eunhyuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, asal jangan ketinggian." Jawab Sungmin sambil menyuapkan es krim cokelatnya ke mulut.

"Biarkan saja. Selagi masih bisa bermimpi, kenapa tidak?" ujar Ryeowook yang mendapat pelukan dari Eunhyuk.

"You're the best, Wookie!" ujar Eunhyuk dengan gummy smilenya.

"Lepaskan aku, monkey! Sesak."

Eunhyuk langsung melepaskan Ryeowook yang wajahnya memerah sambil nyengir bersalah.

"Kalau kau pingsan, akan kupanggilkan Yesung supaya memberimu nafas buatan." Canda Eunhyuk yang disambut senyum sumringah Ryeowook.

"Tidak usah disuruh pun dia akan datang." Ucap Ryeowook dengan narsisnya.

"Dan kau Sungmin, gara-gara menjitakku tadi, akan kuadukan pada Donghae supaya ia menenggelamkanmu ke laut Mokpo."

"Silakan saja! Aku pasti bisa menghajarnya." Sungmin yang jago seni bela diri membalas sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau sih tidak punya artis idola. Makanya tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi fan girl seperti kita." Cibir Eunhyuk yang masih tidak mau kalah dengan Sungmin.

"Punya kok. Aku suka Song Hyegyo. Aku juga suka Moon Geunyoung, dia cantik dan pintar."

"Kalau yang cowok?" perkataan Eunhyuk membuat Sungmin terdiam sebentar.

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak suka hal-hal yang seperti itu." Jawab Sungmin dengan nada dingin. Ia langsung menyuapkan beberapa sendok es krim sampai mulutnya penuh. Tidak peduli kalau giginya ngilu.

"Kau aneh." Ejek Eunhyuk.

Sungmin langsung melotot dibilang aneh. Apanya yang aneh dari seorang Lee Sungmin? Dia manis dan imut. Semua orang mengakui itu.

"Sudahlah. Jangan ribut di sini!" lerai Ryeowook yang risih dengan perdebatan dua sahabatnya.

"Memangnya benar kau tidak ada idola cowok yang kau sukai?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan nada yang lebih manis.

Sungmin menggeleng. Ia susah bicara karena masih ada es krim di mulutnya dan lidahnya yang terasa kelu karena suhu es krim yang dingin.

"Kau aneh, Sungmin-ah. Padahal seusia kita pasti punya idola cowok." Kali ini perkataan Eunhyuk kembali memancing Sungmin untuk membalas.

"Aku tidak aneh, Monkey. Memang kelainan ya kalau tidak punya idola cowok?"

"Bisa jadi lho, Sungmin-ah. Selama ini kau tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda menyukai lawan..."

"Aku normal, Kim Ryeowook!" potong Sungmin dengan mata membelalak menatap Ryeowook.

"Hei, hei. Santai saja, Sungmin-ah. Tidak usah emosi begitu!" ujar Eunhyuk. Gawat kalau sampai Sungmin mengeluarkan jurus martial arts-nya di sini.

"Mianhae." Ucap Ryeowook lirih. Ia bahkan lebih takut daripada Eunhyuk.

"Gwaenchanha." Sungmin kembali memenuhi mulutnya dengan es krim. Berharap dengan begitu hati dan otaknya juga bisa ikut dingin.

"Kami tidak bermaksud buruk, kau tahu kan?"

Sungmin hanya menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit menanggapi perkataan Eunhyuk. Ia tahu kalau dua sahabatnya ini tidak akan menyakitinya. Mungkin mereka hanya penasaran. Tiga tahun mereka kenal, tapi mereka tidak tahu alasan Sungmin tidak punya artis idola pria.

"Memang perlu ya punya artis idola cowok?" tanya Sungmin berusaha mengurangi aura canggung gara-gara dirinya.

"Menurutku sih perlu." Jawab Eunhyuk yang disertai anggukan Ryeowook.

"Memang apa fungsinya?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Banyak. Bisa memberikan semangat, menghilangkan stress, menjadi panutan. Apa lagi ya?" Eunhyuk menoleh pada Ryeowook.

"Intinya membuat dunia remaja kita lebih berwarna." Sambung Ryeowook.

Sungmin hanya merespon dengan membulatkan bibirnya. Dalam hati, ia bertanya-tanya, benarkah? Benarkah apa yang dikatakan oleh Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk?

"Tapi, mereka tidak seperti yang kalian lihat."

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook mengernyit mendengar perkataan lirih dari bibir Sungmin.

"Kau tahu, kurasa kau perlu punya idola cowok supaya tahu rasanya jadi fan girl." Usul Eunhyuk.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne. Wookie-ah, perlukah kita mencarikan idola yang cocok untuk Sungmin? Jangan Lee Donghae! Aku tidak mau punya saingan."

"Jangan Yesung-ku juga. Sainganku sudah ratusan ribu."

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau penyanyi baru itu. Siapa namanya? Cho... Kyunyuk? Kuyun? Kyuhyun?"

"NE, Cho Kyuhyun! Dia tampan, suaranya merdu, pintar. Dan senyum evilnya benar-benar membuatku terbang." Ryeowook berkata dengan penuh pemujaan. Membuat Sungmin bergidik.

"Jangan lupakan Yesung-mu itu, Wookie!" warning Eunhyuk.

"Tidak akan. Yesung nomor satu di hatiku."

"Kalian bicara apa sih?" Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Kau tidak tahu ya? Cho Kyuhyun. Dia sedang populer lho saat ini. Kau tahu lagunya Listen... to you." Jelas Eunhyuk antusias.

Sungmin mengangkat bahu. Ia tidak kenal dan tidak mau mengenal pria manapun yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Tidak peduli wajahnya tampan atau senyum evil apalah itu.

"Dia baik lagi. Kau tahu reality shownya yang merawat anak kecil itu?"

"Love Family." Jawab Eunhyuk mantap. "Dia benar-benar patut dijadikan idola."

"Oh yeah?" gumam Sungmin tak yakin.

"Kurasa kau harus bertemu dengan Kyuhyun secara langsung. Kujamin kau akan langsung jatuh cinta." filosofi Eunhyuk.

"No way!" tolak Sungmin yakin.

"Sayang sekali. Kenapa ia tidak terdampar di depan kita supaya Nona Keras kepala ini yakin?"

"Annyeong!"

Spontan, ketiga gadis itu berhenti mengobrol untuk menoleh pada orang asing yang sedang tersenyum manis ke arah mereka. Lebih tepatnya ke arah Sungmin.

"CHO KYUHYUN?" jerit Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook kompak. Sungmin langsung menutupi telinganya yang berdenging.

"Kudengar tadi kalian membicarakanku. Boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian?" tanya pemuda itu masih dengan senyumnya yang terlihat usil, evil smile, kata Ryeowook.

Sebelum para gadis itu menjawab, dia sudah menarik kursi di sebelah Ryeowook. Hanya itu satu-satunya kursi yang kosong. Membuat gadis itu membekap mulutnya supaya tidak histeris. Untung kedai es krim ini sepi. Hanya mereka bertiga plus penyanyi terkenal-Kyuhyun-yang ada di sini.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook masih saling tatap tidak percaya. Sementara Sungmin menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Siapa pemuda ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba meminta bergabung dengan mereka?

"Kenalkan, aku Cho Kyuhyun."

"Kami tahu." Ujar Ryeowook cepat.

"God, siapa sih yang tidak kenal Cho Kyuhyun?" tambah Eunhyuk.

Sungmin manggut-manggut paham. Ternyata ini yang namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Panjang umur dia. Baru dibicarakan sudah muncul. Kebetulan sekali, eh?

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Ryeowook. Dengan gemetar yeoja itu menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun. "Kim Ryeowook."

Berbeda dengan Eunhyuk yang langsung menyambar tangan Kyuhyun. "Lee Hyukjae. Panggil saja Eunhyuk."

Dengan berusaha mengusir keraguan, Sungmin menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun. "Sungmin. Lee Sungmin."

"Nama yang manis."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum canggung dengan pujian Kyuhyun. Ia menatap bergantian ke arah Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang dengan mulut terbuka menatap penuh kagum ke arah Kyuhyun. Ya, ampun! Sungmin baru tahu kalau dua temannya ini ternyata norak. Baru ketemu artis pendatang baru saja sudah begini.

"Gamsa hamnida." Sungmin merespon setelah kakinya diinjak Eunhyuk. Kini semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi chubby Sungmin. Baru pertama kali ada orang yang memuji namanya. Orang asing lagi. Walaupun ia orang populer Sungmin kan tidak tahu, jadi tetap saja orang asing.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

"Ohh, tidak kok. Sama sekali tidak!" Eunhyuk menjawab dengan tegas. Mereka memang tidak merasa risih dengan kedatangan pemuda tampan ini. Senang luar biasa malah.

Kyuhyun terkekeh membuat Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook kembali terkagum-kagum. Suara tawanya terdengar seperti nyanyian burung surga. Menenangkan.

"Kalian bertiga sekolah dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun mencoba mencari bahan obrolan. Matanya terus menatap sosok imut Sungmin. Hanya sesekali saja pemuda itu melirik ke arah Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

"SM Academy." Jawab Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook nyaris bersamaan.

"Sekarang kelas berapa?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Eunhyuk. Tampak sekali kalau Sungmin yang duduk di hadapannya sedang enggan menjawab. Ia hanya menunduk sambil mengaduk es krimnya.

"Kami semua kelas tiga."

"Ohh." Hanya itu tanggapan dari Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook juga cuma mengangguk tidak jelas. Mereka masih shock sekaligus bingung dengan maksud dan tujuan pemuda ini mendatangi mereka. Tapi, kalau dilihat dari gelagatnya yang memperhatikan Sungmin terus-terusan, sangat jelas sekali kalau ia tertarik pada Sungmin.

"Tadi aku dengar waktu kalian bilang supaya aku terdampar di sini lho!"

"Mianhae, Kyuhyun-ssi. Itu hanya untuk menggoda Sungmin saja." Jawab Eunhyuk dengan nada malu.

"Memang kenapa dengan Sungmin?"

"Dia itu-"

Eunhyuk tidak jadi menjawab karena kakinya ditendang, ia yakin sekali yang menendang itu Sungmin. Ryeowook juga diam saja karena Sungmin sudah melemparkan death glare-nya.

"Sungmin kenapa?"

"Dia ingin tahu kau artis seperti apa." Jawab Eunhyuk akhirnya.

Kyuhyun beralih menatap Sungmin yang masih menunduk. "Ya, seperti inilah aku. Cho Kyuhyun."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kyuhyun-ssi?" Ryeowook kembali buka suara. Sangat tidak lazim seorang artis terkenal berkeliaran dengan bebas di tempat terbuka seperti ini.

"Ini kedai es krim favoritku."

"Jinca? Hampir setiap hari kami nongkrong di sini, tapi tidak pernah melihatmu." Ujar Eunhyuk sangsi.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk."

"Ne. Kemarin kau harus show ke China kan?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Siapa sih yang akan melewatkan jadwal konsermu?"

"Ohh, terima kasih. Tidak usah berlebihan."

Kyuhyun kembali menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya. Membuat Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk merasa lumer seketika. Kenapa Tuhan menciptakan makhluk setampan ini?

"Lalu, Lee Sungmin ini sepertinya pendiam ya?" komentar Kyuhyun, masih menatap Sungmin lekat dan penuh minat.

"Siapa bilang? Dia itu cerewet seperti bebek."

"Dia tidak akan berhenti bicara kalau tidak disumpal."

"Aku tidak begitu." Gertak Sungmin sambil menatap kesal ke arah dua sahabatnya.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau diam saja? Tidak suka ya padaku? Kau antis? Saat ini aku hanya pemuda tujuh belas tahun bernama Cho Kyuhyun."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan Kyuhyun-ssi. Dia hanya bad mood." Ujar Eunhyuk tidak ingin Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja.

Eunhyuk menyenggol rusuk Sungmin pelan. Memperingatkan supaya bersikap lebih ramah.

"Mianhae, Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa bertemu seorang artis." Terdengar nada tidak ikhlas saat Sungmin bicara.

"Sudah kubilang kan aku Cho Kyuhyun. Sekarang aku hanya remaja biasa. Bukan artis."

"Sungmin-ah." Ujar Eunhyuk lirih dangan tatapan jangan-biarkan-Kyuhyun-pergi-ini-kesempatan-langka.

Sungmin mendengus. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menunjukkan senyum manis yang memamerkan gigi kelincinya.

"Kau manis kalau tersenyum."

Lagi-lagi Sungmin blushing gara-gara pujian Kyuhyun. Apa sih maksud pemuda ini? Kenapa memujinya?

"Biasa saja." Sungmin kembali menunduk salah tingkah. Baru kali ini ia bersikap tidak wajar di hadapan cowok.

"Boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?"

"Eh?"

Sungmin hanya mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Pekikan kaget tadi berasal dari Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

"A-aku...aku tidak punya ponsel."

"Geotjimal! Zaman sekarang mana ada orang tidak punya ponsel?"

"Ponselku rusak." Jawab Sungmin cepat.

"Kalian teman Sungmin kan? Pasti punya nomor telepon Sungmin." Kyuhyun beralih pada Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

Sungmin menatap mereka sambil menggeleng. Jangan berikan nomor ponselnya pada orang asing ini!

"Tidak mau memberi tahuku ya?" gumam Kyuhyun dengan nada kecewa. "Ya sudah. Kita buat kesepakatan saja."

"Hee? Kesepakatan apa?" Sungmin bertanya dengan suara bergetar. Takut Kyuhyun meminta yang aneh-aneh.

"Kau berikan nomor ponselmu kalau kita bertemu lagi. Otte?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tersenyum mirip seringaian ke arahnya. Haruskah ia menyetujui permintaan Kyuhyun?

"Okay." Mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi semudah ini kan? Kyuhyun pasti sibuk berat.

"Sudah gelap. Aku pergi dulu ya? Annyeong!" pamit Kyuhyun sambil berbalik, tapi ia kembali sedetik kemudian. "Es krim kalian aku yang traktir."

Mata Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook membulat mendengar kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun. Benarkah mereka telah ditraktir seorang artis?

"Gamsa hamnida!" teriak Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook setelah Kyuhyun akan masuk ke mobilnya.

Setelah Kyuhyun menghilang barulah mereka menatap Sungmin dengan death glare paling mematikan.

"Mwo?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Babo!" maki Ryeowook.

"Aigo, Lee Sungmin! Kau orang terbodoh yang ada dunia!" maki Eunhyuk sambil menarik rambut pendeknya.

"Aku pintar tahu!" elak Sungmin tidak terima.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau memberikan nomormu pada Kyuhyun, bodoh?"

"Wae? Tindakanku benar. Kyuhyun kan orang asing. Aku tidak mau mengumbar nomorku pada orang asing."

"Kau ini! Harus berapa kali kuberi tahu kalau Cho Kyuhyun itu artis terkenal? Kau tuli? Buta?"

"Kurasa keduanya, Hyukkie." Balas Ryeowook dengan nada malas.

"Karena dia artis terkenal itulah." Gumam Sungmin nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa? Jangan bilang sekarang kau mendadak bisu juga."

"Sudah ya? Aku mau pulang. Heechul eonni pasti khawatir kalau aku pulang larut." Pamit Sungmin sambil mengambil tas selempangnya. Ia pergi dengan tatapan bingung dari Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

~.~

"Aku pulang!" teriak Sungmin sambil membuka pintu apartemennya yang tidak terkunci.

Apartemen yang hanya ia tinggali berdua dengan eonninya itu gelap gulita. Tidak ada penerangan kecuali dari pantulan cahaya yang masuk dari jendela.

"Eonni? Heechul eonni?" panggil Sungmin.

Ia terus melangkah masuk melewati ruang tamu dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang tertutup rapat. Sungmin mengetuk beberapa kali sambil memanggil nama Heechul, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Eonni, kau di dalam kan? Aku masuk ya?"

Sungmin sudah tidak peduli dengan jawaban Heechul sekarang. Walaupun Heechul berkata tidak pun ia tetap akan nekat masuk.

Keadaan di kamar Heechul sama gelapnya seperti ruangan-ruangan yang lain. Tapi, Sungmin bisa melihat sosok Heechul yang duduk menghadap jendela kaca di kamar itu. Deru napas Heechul terdengar begitu berat.

Sungmin menghela napas prihatin. Sering kali ia pulang dan menemukan Heechul dengan keadaan begini.

"Eonni? Kau sedang apa?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Heechul. Mata sembabnya masih mengarah ke lalu lintas jalanan Seoul yang tampak berkelap-kelip di malam hari.

Sungmin bergerak mencari saklar. Ia sempat terantuk beberapa barang karena matanya belum terbiasa dengan gelap.

"Jangan dihidupkan Sungmin! Biarkan begini saja!" pinta Heechul.

Sungmin menghentikan gerakan jarinya yang sudah ada di atas saklar. Ia menurut dan kembali mendekati Heechul. Sekali lagi, sepatunya menginjak benda aneh yang ada di atas lantai. Sungmin menunduk. Benda mengkilat ini tampak seperti pecahan kaca.

Benar saja. Ia menemukan pigura yang sudah patah tak jauh dari tempat Heechul duduk.

"Eonni, gwaenchanha?" tanya Sungmin sambil merengkuh bahu Heechul.

"Dia kembali, Sungmin-ah!" jawab Heechul dengan suara bercampur isakan.

Sungmin mengerti dengan maksud Heechul. Ia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mengeratkan tangannya yang merengkuh bahu Heechul. Ia tidak akan membiarkan lelaki itu menghancurkan eonninya lagi.

~.~


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong! Ch 2 is coming. Hehe. Mian rada lama. Pho gak punya waktu buat ke warnet. Kekeke. Mau pake wifi di sekolah ternyata macet. Emang kepsek sialan *curcol

Mian klo chapter ini mengecewakan. Sekali lagi, pho harap readers sekalian sudi meluangkan waktu, energi, dan biayanya untuk mereview epep ini. Gomawo *bow bareng donge

.

.

.

Second meet ~I got u~

.

.

"Eonni, aku berangkat dulu. Ingat, jangan buka pintu apartemen untuk siapapun. Jangan memeriksa email masuk, biar aku nanti yang memeriksanya. Dan jangan angkat telepon kecuali dariku. Arra?" pesan Sungmin panjang sebelum ia berangkat sekolah.

"Arrasseo, Minnie-yah. Kenapa kau jadi lebih cerewet daripada aku? Tenang saja. Aku bisa jaga diri baik-baik." Ucap Heechul sambil mengusap rambut pirang Sungmin.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu! Annyeong!"

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan!"

Sungmin mengacungkan jempolnya dan mengecup pipi Heechul kilat. Ia keluar dan menunggu sampai Heechul menutup pintu apartemen mereka.

Sejak mereka hanya tinggal berdua segalanya menjadi tidak mudah. Orang tua mereka harus mengurus bisnis di China dan Heechul menolak tegas pergi ke sana. Heechul memaksa tinggal di Korea, akhirnya Sungmin ikut tinggal karena tidak ingin Heechul yang emosinya labil kenapa-kenapa.

Sudah seminggu setelah Heechul mendapat email aneh yang diduga dari mantan kekasih Heechul. Pria brengsek yang membuat Heechul kacau seperti ini. Isi email itu memang tidak banyak. Hanya beberapa baris kata berisi kata maaf dan penyesalan. Tapi, cukup membuat Heechul ketakutan.

Sungmin terus berpikir, bagaimana orang itu tahu alamat email Heechul? Sudah tiga tahun mereka lost contact. Sekarang ia kembali lagi. Lebih tepatnya, dari tiga bulan yang lalu Heechul kembali mendapat email yang sama plus telepon dari nomor internasional.

"Orang itu pasti sudah gila!" komentar Sungmin.

Ia heran dengan lelaki. Dengan mudahnya ia menyakiti Heechul tiga tahun lalu, sampai eonninya luka parah seperti itu, sekarang dengan mudahnya juga ia minta maaf dan meminta Heechul kembali. Jangan harap Sungmin mau menyerahkan eonninya pada pria macam itu. Tidak akan pernah!

Dan bicara mengenai lelaki aneh, apa kabar dengan Kyuhyun? Seperti dugaan Sungmin ia pasti super sibuk. Mana mungkin ada kesempatan kedua untuk bertemu dirinya lagi?

Sungmin memukul dahinya. Aneh kalau seorang Lee Sungmin memikirkan tentang pria. Pria tidak jelas lagi. Walaupun dua sahabatnya bilang ia artis terkenal. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook memang tidak bohong. Ia melihat iklan Kyuhyun di televisi kemarin.

"Kyuhyun sedang ada di Thailand." Ujar Eunhyuk sambil membaca majalah edisi spesial Lee Donghae.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Sungmin tidak yakin. Sebenarnya ia cukup lega juga.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku 'kan up to date."

"Sungmin-ah!"

Sungmin menoleh pada Ryeowook yang dengan rajinnya mengerjakan PR di sekolah.

"Apa kau tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Buat apa?" Sungmin balas bertanya yang dijawab dengan dengusan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang memutar bola mata sipitnya gemas.

"Tentu untuk memberikan nomor ponselmu." Jawab Ryeowook yang sudah menutup bukunya.

"Tidak mau! Jangan sampai aku bertemu dia lagi."

"Memang kenapa? Sepertinya dia menyukaimu."

"Menyukaiku? Yang benar saja?"

"Aish, kau ini bagaimana sih? Harusnya kau senang disukai oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dia itu artis, ingat?" geram Eunhyuk sambil menoyor kepala Sungmin.

"Aku masih tidak percaya lho kita semeja dengannya. Mana dia mentraktir kita lagi. Kita benar-benar gadis paling beruntung se-Korea."

"Tapi, ada satu gadis bodoh yang membuang keberuntungannya!" sindir Eunhyuk sambil melirik Sungmin.

"Aku tidak bodoh Lee Hyukjae!"

"Kau bodoh Lee Sungmin. Babo! Babo! Babo!"

Sungmin sudah menyiapkan kuda-kudanya, yang untungnya dihentikan dengan dering bel tanda jam pelajaran pertama dimulai. Dengan terpaksa ia membalik tubuhnya ke depan. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang mehrong ke arahnya.

~.~

"Jangan sampai kau menyesal karena membuang kesempatan emasmu, Sungmin!" ucap Eunhyuk saat pergantian pelajaran ketiga.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sungmin memutar tubuhnya untuk menoleh pada Eunhyuk. "Dengar Hyukkie, aku tidak akan menyesali apapun."

"Dimana ya kira-kira tempat yang akan mempertemukan dengan Kyuhyun untuk kedua kalinya?" gumam Ryeowook yang ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kita perlu ke kedai es krim seperti biasa?" usul Eunhyuk.

"Kita sudah ke sana setiap hari, Hyukkie."

Sungmin cekikikan ke arah Eunhyuk. Ekspresinya seakan mengatakan lihat-siapa-yang-bodoh.

"Kita ke sana lagi nanti?" pinta Ryeowook yang langsung disetujui Eunhyuk.

"Mian, aku harus latihan klub."

"Yakin kau tidak mau ikut, Minnie? Kita bisa menungguimu kok."

"Tidak deh, Wookie. Aku juga harus langsung pulang. Kasihan eonniku di rumah."

"Heechul eonni bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Dia sudah mau makan kan?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan nada cemas. Mereka memang sudah tahu tentang keluarga Sungmin dan juga Heechul yang sepertinya terkena depresi itu.

"Sudah. Dia baik-baik saja kok." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Lain kali aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untuknya. Dia suka sekali kan pada masakanku?"

"Boleh. Secepatnya ya, Wookie. Aku lelah memasak tiap hari." Kali ini Sungmin nyengir dengan kebaikan Ryeowook.

"Gwaenchanha. Besok aku akan mampir ke apartemenmu."

"Gomawo. Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik, Wookie." Sungmin menarik kedua pipi Ryeowook sampai melar.

"Appo!" Ryeowook memegangi pipinya yang tidak chubby sama sekali dengan wajah merengut yang imut.

"Jadi, aku bukan sahabatmu yang baik, Minnie?" Eunhyuk ikut memberengut.

"Aniyo. Kau juga sahabatku yang paling baik, Hyukkie monkey!"

"Aaaaah!"

Giliran Eunhyuk yang pipinya ditarik Sungmin sampai membekas merah.

"Kalau begitu nanti tidak usah makan es krim ya? Kita belanja saja." Pinta Ryeowook masih dengan mengusap pipinya.

"Arrasseo. Tapi, lewat kedai es krim sana ya? Siapa tahu betulan ketemu Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin sedikit melengos ke arah Eunhyuk, tapi Ryeowook malah setuju saja dengan Eunhyuk.

~.~

Sungmin tidak jadi ikut Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk belanja karena ia harus ikut rapat mendadak di klub bela diri yang diketuainya. Mau tidak mau ia harus rela pulang sore.

Dan sialnya lagi, Sungmin harus pulang paling akhir karena ia harus beres-beres ruang klub dan menyelesaikan anggaran klub bulan ini yang ternyata lebih rumit dari soal matematika trigonometri.

Langit sudah berwarna jingga saat Sungmin berjalan lunglai keluar sekolah. Ia lelah sekali dan ingin pulang cepat. Semoga Heechul dalam keadaan baik-baik saja saat ia sampai di rumah nanti.

Mata Sungmin menyipit melihat seorang pemuda bersender di depan kap mobil sedan metaliknya. Ia seperti kenal orang itu. Beberapa detik kemudian matanya sudah membelalak saat pemuda itu tersenyum. Uh, senyum evil yang membuat Sungmin merasakan ada aura kelam.

"Heyo, Lee Sungmin! Kita ketemu lagi." Sapa pemuda itu sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin mendesah malas. Ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan artis manapun sekarang. Terutama yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin melengos, berusaha menghindari Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak lupa kesepakatan kita kan?"

Seketika itu juga Sungmin berhenti berjalan. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang kembali menyunggingkan senyum separonya.

"Bukannya kau ada di Thailand?" tanya Sungmin yang teringat perkataan Eunhyuk tadi.

"Aku baru kembali sejam yang lalu. Ehh? Bagaimana kau tahu? Kau memperhatikanku ya? Apa kau mulai ngefans padaku?"

"Jangan konyol! Kau lupa kalau kedua temanku tergila-gila padamu?"

"Hmm, benar juga. Baiklah, sekarang berikan nomor ponselmu!"

"Mwo? Enak saja. Tidak mau!"

"Kau lupa ya dengan kesepakatan kita? Kalau kita bertemu lagi kau harus memberikan nomormu padaku."

"Aku lupa nomorku." Sungmin menjawab asal dengan nada dingin. Ia sudah akan berjalan lagi, tapi Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Tidak kusangka ternyata kau pembohong. Tepati janjimu!"

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun, aku mau pulang jangan main-main!" Sungmin menghempaskan pergelangan tangannya yang ditarik Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak main-main."

"Memang apa sih pentingnya nomor ponselku?"

"Tentu saja penting. Supaya aku bisa menghubungimu."

"Untuk apa kau mau menghubungiku?"

"Ya, supaya aku tahu kabarmu dan kita bisa bertemu lagi."

"Masih banyak gadis di luar sana yang bisa kau mintai nomor ponselnya. Jangan aku!"

"Tapi, aku hanya mau nomor ponselmu!"

"Ck! Kau ini menyusahkan saja."

"Kalau tidak mau semakin susah, cepat berikan nomor ponselmu!"

Dengan terpaksa, Sungmin mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. Biar Kyuhyun yang menyalin nomornya. Ia tidak bohong soal ia lupa nomor ponselnya.

"Nah, kalau begini 'kan kau bisa pulang dari tadi."

Kyuhyun mengembalikan ponsel Sungmin yang diterima dengan kasar oleh Sungmin. Ia jengkel berat pada makhluk licik di depannya ini.

"Jangan harap aku mau menjawab teleponmu!" ancam Sungmin.

"Hahaha! Aku akan melakukannya sampai kau menjawabnya. Mau kuantar pulang?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Yakin? Ini sudah sore lho! Bus yang kau maksud sudah pergi lima menit yang lalu dan baru datang setengah jam lagi. Mau menunggu selama itu?"

Dalam hati Sungmin tidak berhenti mengumpat kesal. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang begitu menyebalkan seperti Kyuhyun?

"Aku bisa jalan kaki."

"Yakin? Aku berani bertaruh kau akan sampai di rumah sakit, bukan rumahmu."  
>Kyuhyun membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Sungmin. Sungmin masih berdiri, ia menatap Kyuhyun sengit. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum manis dan mengangguk.<p>

"Jangan takut! Kau akan sampai rumah dengan selamat. Kalau kau takut aku macam-macam, kau kan bisa langsung menghajarku dengan martial art-mu itu."

Ucapan Kyuhyun benar. Sungmin 'kan jago bela diri. Kalau si serigala setan ini bertindak di luar keinginan, Sungmin bisa menghajarnya sampai Kyuhyun harus terpaksa pensiun jadi artis.

Akhirnya, Sungmin menuruti ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia masuk ke mobil mewah itu dengan wajah cemberut.

"Jangan memasang pose imut begitu, aku jadi ingin memakanmu bulat-bulat!"

Sungmin sudah melotot dan mengepalkan tinjunya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Belum apa-apa ia sudah menyebalkan. Mau berhenti jadi artis sekarang?

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat reaksi Sungmin. "Aku hanya bercanda. Kasihan fansku kalau aku mati sekarang. Tidak elit sekali kalau aku tewas gara-gara dihajar seorang gadis."

"Untunglah kau paham. Tinjuku cukup sakit lho!"

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh pelan dan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan sekolah Sungmin.

~.~

"Kau tinggal di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melihat bangunan berlantai empat puluh yang jadi apartemen Sungmin.

"Ne, kau keberatan?"

"Tidak. Kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Berdua dengan eonniku."

"Eonnimu? Sekarang dia ada di dalam?"

"Ne. Aish, untuk apa kau bertanya terus?"

"Hanya ingin tahu dan memastikan kalau kau hidup dengan baik. Boleh aku mampir?"

"Tidak boleh. Eonniku alergi pada artis sepertimu. Sebenarnya aku juga sih."

"Kau jahat sekali!"

"Memang. Sudahlah, aku turun dulu. Sampai jumpa!"

Sungmin segera keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun sebelum orang aneh itu berbuat macam-macam. Ia segera berlari masuk ke apartemennya, tidak menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang berteriak memanggilnya. Ia tidak akan menoleh.

Kyuhyun hanya mendesah dan mengambil ponselnya. Mengirimkan pesan singkat untuk Sungmin.

To : Minnimin Lee Sungmin

Kau belum mengucapkan terima kasih

.

From : Minnimin Lee Sungmin

Aigo, baiklah

TERIMA KASIH

Puas?

.

To : Minnimin Lee Sungmin

Sama-sama ^^

Kyuhyun meletakkan ponselnya di dashboard dan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan tempat Sungmin sambil tersenyum puas. Setidaknya ia maju beberapa langkah. Ternyata, Sungmin yang manis cukup galak, tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan.

~.~

"Aku pulang!" Sungmin lega luar biasa karena tidak mendapati apartemen yang gelap gulita seperti kemarin. Semua juga tampak rapi seperti waktu ia berangkat tadi pagi.

"Minnie, kau baru pulang?" terdengar teriakan Heechul dan munculnya wanita cantik itu dari arah dapur.

"Ne, eonni. Eonni baik-baik saja 'kan?"

Heechul mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia sedikit mengernyit melihat bibir Sungmin yang mengerucut.

"Wae? Ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada. Tidak ada yang mengganggu eonni lagi 'kan?"

"Tidak. Lalu kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau pulang cemberut begitu."

"Gwaenchanha. Hanya sebal pada pemuda aneh kurang kerjaan."

"Nugu?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Tidak penting kok."

"Pacarmu ya? Aigo, adikku sudah besar."

Heechul mengacak rambut pirang Sungmin dan sukses membuat yeodongsaengnya itu blushing.

"Bukan eonni. Bertemu saja baru dua kali. Aku tidak akan berpacaran dengan orang seperti itu. Dia jahat eonni."

"Apanya yang jahat?"

"Sudahlah, eonni sudah makan?"

Heechul menggeleng. "Aku menunggumu pulang!"

"Baiklah. Kita pesan delivery saja ya? Aku lelah."

Sungmin berjalan menuju meja telepon, meninggalkan Heechul yang masih memandangnya sambil tersenyum. Senang juga adiknya sudah dewasa, semoga dia mendapatkan lelaki yang baik.

.

.

.

Okeh, terima kasih tiada tara buat yang uda review ch 1 kemarin.

**Lee hye rin, leehaerin, Aekyo12361, SizunT hanabi, Nurama Nurmala, Sapphire pearls, Minnie chagiy4, LittleLiappe, YuyaLove Sungmin, Yuera Kichito-Cloudeyez91, Kim Ryesha, Sulli Otter, Cho Seo Ryun**

Aku terharuuuu *usap ingus di baju donghae* mian kalo ada nama yang salah ketik. Kalian bisa demo ke saya. Mian juga karena gak bisa bls one by one. Aku terlalu bahagia. Huhuhu *pelukan brng Donghae*

Ch 3 mungkin agak lama. Pho kudu fokus buat snmptn. Huft! Hwaiting! Buat yg semua yg bernasib sama kyk Pho mari kita berjuang!


	3. Chapter 3

Third meet ~may I know you?

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Girl :

Sungmin

Heechul

Eunhyuk

Ryeowook

Disclaimer : KyuMin belongs to each other, but Donghae belongs to me. Wkwkwkwk~

Warning : Gender switch, garing, cerita berantakan, authior gak mood luar biasa.

a/n : mianhae baru update. Sebenarnya aku gak mau lanjutin epep ini, tapi karena ada beberapa orang yang minta epep ini dilanjutin. Ya, udah akhirnya aku sempetin buat lanjutannya. Aku minta maaf kalau ceritanya ngawur.

Happy read ^^

.

Berkali-kali Sungmin melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak dengan manis di atas meja tepat di sebelah tangannya. Tidak ada aktifitas yang keluar dari benda itu. Tetap diam seharian ini.

Sungmin mendesah dan kembali menatap PR kalkulusnya. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa Sungmin jadi tidak waras begini? Sejak kapan Sungmin berharap ponsel itu berdering dengan tampilan nama Kyuhyun di layarnya?

"Kenapa, Min? Menunggu telepon seseorang?" tanya Heechul yang sedang berkutat dengan majalah fashion di atas sofa.

"_Aniyo, eonni_. Aku tidak pernah berharap mendapat telepon dari orang gila itu."

"Orang gila? _Aigo_, jadi benar kau mengharap telepon dari seseorang? _Nugu_?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Sudahlah, aku mau belajar saja. Orang gila itu bukan hal penting kok."

"Kau sudah punya pacar?" Heechul sudah menutup majalahnya, matanya berbinar menatap ke arah Sungmin yang sekarang pipinya sudah bersemburat merah.

"Tidak."

"Masih calon, ya?"

"Aku tidak mau punya pacar seperti dia, _eonni_!" kali ini Sungmin meninggikan nada suaranya. Heechul kembali membuka majalahnya, tapi bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyum jahil.

"Ceritakan padaku kalau kau sudah siap!" pesan Heechul akhirnya.

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Dia tidak akan menceritakan apapun soal Kyuhyun pada Heechul. Apalagi sebagai calon pacar. Calon pacar apa juga? Orang gila menyebalkan seperti Kyuhyun tidak pantas dijadikan pacar.

Dan sekarang _mood_ Sungmin melayang entah kemana setelah nama Kyuhyun terlintas di benaknya. PR yang belum terselesaikan separuh ini sudah kehilangan daya tarik untuk Sungmin kerjakan.

Sungmin melirik ke arah ponselnya lagi. Layarnya masih tampak gelap. Sungmin merapikan buku-bukunya kemudian masuk kamar sambil merutuk. Ia perlu tidur untuk melenyapkan nama Kyuhyun dari kepalanya.

~.~

Sungmin menatap tumpukan buku di hadapannya-tugas tambahan karena tidak mengerjakan PR. Sial! Ingin sekali Sungmin membanting guru dihadapannya, tapi yang salah 'kan Sungmin. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli pada PR gara-gara Kyuhyun.

"Minnie-yah, kau kenapa tumben tidak mengerjakan PR?" tanya Ryeowook. Ikut prihatin dengan tugas tambahan Sungmin yang tiga kali lipat lebih banyak.

Sungmin hanya melengos sambil merebahkan kepala ke tumpukan buku di hadapannya.

"Kepikiran Kyuhyun, ya?"

Pertanyaan Eunhyuk sukses membuat Sungmin mengangkat kepala untuk melirik Eunhyuk yang sedang pamer _gummy smile_. Pertanyaan yang sangat tidak diinginkan.

Sungmin kembali merebahkan kepalanya. Kalau membahas Kyuhyun, bisa-bisa dia sial lagi.

"Kau benar-benar kepikiran soal Kyuhyun?" Ryeowook mengulangi pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Apa kau menunggu teleponnya semalaman makanya melalaikan tugas sekolah, eh?"

Sungmin ingin sekali membungkam bibir Eunhyuk. Ia kembali tidak menjawab. Apa yang dikatakan teman-temannya benar dan tidak butuh jawaban. Tapi, Sungmin bukannya mengharap telepon dari Kyuhyun, ia hanya heran saja. Kemarin-kemarin Kyuhyun meminta paksa nomor ponselnya dan bilang akan menelepon sampai dijawab Sungmin, tapi satu panggilan pun ternyata tidak ada.

"Kyuhyun sedang di China sekarang."

Sungmin kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap Eunhyuk, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Dia sedang _show_. Ketahuan, kau benar-benar menunggu teleponnya, 'kan?"

Sungmin mengangkat bahu. Wajahnya terasa panas saat ini. Pantas saja Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook cekikikan.

"Sudah kuduga cepat atau lambat kau akan terserang pesona seorang Kyuhyun."

"Yak! Jangan bicara sembarangan! Siapa yang bilang aku menunggu telepon dari Kyuhyun? Kalian sok tahu!" Sungmin mencoba mengelak, membuat tawa Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook melebar.

"Jangan bohong!" Eunhyuk mencubit pipi Sungmin. Menambahi rona di kulit putih mulus Sungmin.

"Sudah, sudah. Aku mengerjakan tugas saja. Jangan mengganggu!" Sungmin melengos meninggalkan teman-temannya dengan tawa yang sudah meledak.

~.~

Sungmin benar-benar pulang sendiri tanpa Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Kalau bersama mereka topiknya tidak pernah melenceng dari nama Kyuhyun. Dan entah kenapa emosi Sungmin selalu meluap-luap kalau sudah mendengar nama Kyuhyun.

Jantung Sungmin berdebar terus sedari tadi dan ia gelisah. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah. Firasatnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Heechul.

"Aish, semoga bukan sesuatu yang buruk." Doa Sungmin. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum membuka pintu apartemennya.

"_Eonni_?" panggil Sungmin. Apartemennya begitu sepi walaupun tidak ada satupun benda yang tercecer di lantai.

Dibukanya pintu kamar Heechul. Kosong. Kamar itu tampak rapi seperti tadi pagi.

Hiks!

Sungmin menajamkan telinganya. Ia mendengar suara orang terisak samar-samar. _Aigo_! Semoga Heechul baik-baik saja.

"Heechul _eonni_!" Sungmin langsung menghambur memeluk tubuh ramping Heechul yang tampak bergetar di depan komputer. Tangannya bertumpu pada tembok, menopang berat badannya.

"_Eonni_, _gwaenchana_?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengusap air mata Heechul.

"Han...geng..."

"Ssssst,_ uljima_! Berhenti menangis, _eonni_."

Sungmin membantu Heechul duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Heechul pasti menerima email dari Hangeng lagi. Aish, untuk apa sih pria brengsek itu kembali? Apa ia belum puas menyakiti Heechul?

"Hangeng..."

"Tenang saja, _eonni_. Dia tidak akan kembali lagi. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menyakitimu."

Heechul memeluk Sungmin erat. Sungmin membalas pelukan Heechul dengan mengelus punggungnya intens, berusaha menyalurkan ketenangan. Dijamin Heechul tidak akan bisa istirahat tanpa obat penenang malam ini. Tangisannya semakin menjadi.

"Sudahlah, _eonni_. Jangan dipikirkan!"

"Kenapa ia harus kembali, Min-ah?"

"Jangan khawatir! Aku akan menjagamu, _eonni_. Kau tidak sendirian."

Air mata Sungmin ikut meleleh. Ia menyesal karena tidak bisa menjaga Heechul dulu. Seandainya dia lahir lebih cepat. Atau seandainya saja, dia lahir lebih dahulu daripada Heechul pasti keadaannya tidak akan seperti ini.

"_Eonni_, istirahat dulu ya?" Sungmin menarik tubuh Heechul yang sekarang semakin ramping ke kamarnya. Gara-gara terlalu stres memikirkan Hangeng, berat badan Heechul berkurang. Padahal sudah susah payah Sungmin berusaha mengembalikan Heechul yang dulu.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, Min-ah. Ambilkan obatku!"

"_Ne_, sebentar." Sungmin membantu Heechul duduk di ranjang sebelum bergegas mengambil obat untuk Heechul. Sebenarnya ia tahu kalau ia tidak boleh sering-sering memberikan obat penenang untuk Heechul, tapi tidak ada cara lain.

Sungmin mengelus kepala Heechul lembut kemudian mengecup keningnya. Wajah Heechul yang tenang tampak lebih baik. Paling tidak Heechul bisa istirahat untuk beberapa jam ke depan.

Sungmin juga butuh istirahat, tapi ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia hanya ingin rileks sebentar. Akhirnya Sungmin kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil mantel dan pergi meninggalkan apartemen. Makan es krim mungkin bisa membuat perasaannya lebih baik.

~.~

Sungmin ternganga menatap sedan silver yang terparkir di hadapannya. Bukan mobil itu yang membuat Sungmin _shock_, tapi pemuda yang sedang berdiri sambil menyender di atas kap mobilnya. Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa dia di sini?

"Hai, Minnie-yah!"

Kening Sungmin bertaut saat Kyuhyun menyapanya ramah. Sungmin berusaha tidak mengacuhkan Kyuhyun, ia kembali berjalan ke tujuan semula.

"Mau pergi? Kuantar ya?" Kyuhyun kembali bicara sambil mengikuti Sungmin.

"Tidak perlu." Sungmin kembali berjalan. Ia sedang malas meladeni Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah! Daripada kau jalan kaki, 'kan capek."

Karena tidak mendapat respon, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin sampai gadis itu berbalik menghadapnya.

"Apa, sih? Kau menggangguku."

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu."

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri. Lebih baik kau pergi syuting saja sana!"

"Aku sedang kosong hari ini."

"Cari kegiatan lain!"

"Aku sedang melakukannya."

Kyuhyun kembali memamerkan _evil smile_-nya yang membuat Sungmin mendengus.

"Aku bisa dibunuh penggemarmu."

"Aku akan melindungimu, tenang saja."

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin supaya masuk ke mobilnya. Sungmin sudah pasrah. Kalau ia melawan pasti hasilnya hanya perdebatan panjang dan Sungmin gagal menikmati es krim cokelat favoritnya.

"Kau mau kemana? Aku akan jadi supirmu hari ini."

"Tempat pertama kali kita bertemu."

"Wow! Kau mau mengenang pertemuan kita ya?"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar nada sebal dalam suara Sungmin. Sejujurnya, Kyuhyun muncul dalam siatuasi yang tidak tepat. Saat Sungmin butuh ketenangan, Kyuhyun malah muncul dan pastinya akan menambah kekacauan. Sungmin bingung, untuk apa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul dalam hidupnya? Ia yakin tidak pernah ada hubungan dengan Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

"Heyo, Lee Sungmin! Kau melamun? Terlalu senang karena bisa pergi denganku?"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya. Pemuda ini tingkat percaya dirinya sudah over dosis.

"_Whatever_!"

"Kita sudah sampai. Kau mau masuk tidak?"

Sungmin memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Kedai es krim langganannya sudah ada di depan mata. Aish, Sungmin payah! Apa yang ia pikirkan tadi sampai tidak sadar keadaan sekitar?

Kyuhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala saat Sungmin meninggalkannya masuk ke dalam kedai. Ia hanya menganggap Kyuhyun angin lalu. Tidak apa-apa. Ini baru permulaan, _ending_-nya pasti akan lebih mengejutkan nanti.

"Cokelat ukuran jumbo satu!" pesan Sungmin tanpa melihat daftar menu. Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan ukuran es krim pesanan Sungmin menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Gadis semungil Sungmin apa sanggup melahap makanan di depannya?

"Kau belum makan?" tanya Kyuhyun yang hanya memesan satu _cup_ es krim vanilla ukuran sedang.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yakin bisa menghabiskannya sendirian?" Kyuhyun melirik es krim Sungmin.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sungmin acuh tak acuh sambil menyuapkan es krimnya ke mulut.

"Sedang ada masalah, ya?"

"Tidak."

"Jujur saja padaku. Aku pendengar yang baik, kok."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Ada masalah dengan guru? Atau dengan dua sahabatmu?"

"Tidak."

"Masalah keluarga? Kakakmu?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sengit, "Tidak!"

"Oke, oke. Jangan marah! Aku hanya ingin membantu."

Sungmin mendelik ke arah Kyuhyun kemudian melengos. Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah bisa membantu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun heran. Setelah sejam mereka bertemu Kyuhyun baru menanyakan kabar sekarang? Orang aneh.

"Biasa saja."

"Kau tetap ketus seperti biasa. Ck! Hati-hati cantiknya hilang lho!"

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Kau harus berubah kalau mau punya pacar."

"Aku tidak mau punya pacar."

"_Waeyo_? Apalagi kalau pacarnya setampan aku." Kyuhyun mengelus dagunya memasang pose narsis yang membuat Sungmin mual.

"Apalagi kalau pacarnya seperti dirimu, aku tambah tidak mau."

"Hey, yang mengantri untukku ratusan ribu lho!"

"Mereka bodoh. Pria sepertimu hanya bisa menyakiti wanita."

Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit, merasa tidak terima. "Kenapa kau bicara begitu?"

"Aku hanya bicara fakta."

Kyuhyun juga artis sama seperti Hangeng. Mereka berdua juga sama laki-laki. Jadi, kesimpulan Sungmin pasti mereka juga sama-sama suka mempermainkan wanita.

"Aku tidak seperti itu. Jangan bicara sembarangan, Sungmin."

Sungmin tidak menanggapi Kyuhyun. Ia tahu sekarang Kyuhyun sedang marah. Kenapa? Karena Sungmin mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya?

"Hahhhh..." Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. Tidak baik emosi di depan seorang gadis. Apalagi sekarang ia ada di tempat umum. Bisa gawat kalau media memergokinya dengan imej yang negatif.

"Bagaimana kabar teman-temanmu?"

"Kau membuat mereka gila."

Kyuhyun tergelak mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Gadis ini lucu juga.

"Kalau kabar keluargamu?"

"Cukup baik."

Jawaban yang terlalu singkat, sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan oleh Sungmin.

"Kau bilang, hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakakmu, orang tuamu kemana?"

"Bisnis."

"Kabar kakakmu bagaimana?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin selama sekian detik, yang terdengar hanya deru napasnya saja.

"Minnimin?" Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin yang melamun.

Sungmin mengernyit menatap Kyuhyun. Panggilan macam apa itu?

"Dia...cukup baik juga."

"Menyenangkan tinggal berdua saja?"

"Ya."

"Kakakmu orang yang seperti apa?"

"Untuk apa kau bertanya?"

"Hanya sekedar ingin tahu."

Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia kembali memakan es krimnya. Malas sekali memberitahukan keadaan Heechul pada orang asing.

"Makan yang benar, Minnimin." Kyuhyun mengambil tisu dan mengelap hidung Sungmin yang bernoda es krim.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam, tapi ia tidak mengelak dari perlakuan Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih."

Sungmin menunduk dengan pipi memerah, Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana?"

Sungmin mengedikkan bahu. Ia masih ingin jalan-jalan, tapi ia tidak boleh meninggalkan Heechul sendirian terlalu lama.

"Aku mau langsung pulang saja."

"Baiklah, aku antar."

Sungmin kembali sibuk dengan es krimnya yang tinggal separuh, sementara Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai, memilik memandangi Sungmin yang sedang makan dengan imutnya. Sungmin yang tahu sedang diperhatikan oleh Kyuhyun menunduk dalam. Ia cukup malu.

.

"Hujan."

Sungmin memandangi tetesan air hujan di hadapannya. Ia baru sadar turun hujan saat keluar dari kedai es krim tadi.

"Deras sekali. Kita bisa basah kuyup."

Kyuhyun memandangi mobilnya yang terparkir agak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"YAK! LEE SUNGMIN! Aish!"

Kyuhyun menjerit memanggil Sungmin yang berlari menerobos hujan. Gadis itu benar-benar diluar dugaan. Dengan masih menggerutu Kyuhyun berlari menyusul Sungmin yang sudah menunggu di dekat mobilnya.

"Kenapa kau lari begitu saja, heh?"

Sungmin tidak menyahut. Ia sibuk membersihkan air hujan di tubuhnya. Ia hanya memakai blouse pendek berwarna merah muda dan celana pendek di atas lutut.

"Tolong matikan AC-nya." Pinta Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ia mematikan AC mobil dan mengambil mantelnya di jok belakang.

"Pakai ini!" ia menyodorkan mantel kulitnya ke arah Sungmin.

"Tidak. Nanti basah."

"Ck, pakai saja!"

Kyuhyun menyampirkan mantelnya ke bahu Sungmin kemudian menjalankan mobilnya. Sungmin menatap mantel Kyuhyun sampai akhirnya memakainya juga.

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya sementara Kyuhyun tersenyum misterius. Tentu saja ia sengaja meminjamkan mantelnya untuk Sungmin. Ia dan Sungmin harus bertemu lagi.

.

p.s : yang kemarin minta epep ini dilanjutin. Nih, udah aku lanjutin. Feedback-nya kalian **WAJIB REVIEW**! Please, review, okay? Jujur aku uda stuck sama epep ini. Uda gak tau mau ngetik apalagi. Kalau readers punya ide atau saran, monggo di-share ke Pho. Btw, karena aku Pho uda stuck gak janji ya bisa update cepet... kekeke~

Last word, GOMAWO~


End file.
